Elämää toimistossa
by tellie
Summary: Byakuya poimi taitellun arkin tukastaan ja ojensi sen alaiselleen. ”Minä palaan pian”, hän sanoi, ”ole hyvä ja jätä kaikki juuri siten, miten se toimistossani tällä hetkellä on, mikäli haluat jatkaa olemassaoloasi vallitsevassa todellisuudessa.”
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Siskoni ja eräs Shinigami Golden Cup(?) herätti minussa kipinän kirjoittaa pätkä Byakuyan ja Renjin välisestä vuorovaikutuksesta tavallisena päivänä toimistossa. Sellainen kiva friendship-pätkä, kyllä te tiedätte. Oli yhtä helppoa kuin päällään seisominen ja kukkuminen samalla kun juo vettä. Minä ja Byakuya vaan emme ole kavereita, ei etenkään, jos yhtälöön ei liity crack-huumori. Tässä kuitenkin tulos.

**Warnings:** nääh

**Word count: **3014

**Disclaimer: **minen omista mitään.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elämää toimistossa

Useimpien kirjoittamaan opettelevien pikkupoikien tavoin Abarai Renji oli inhonnut pikkutarkkojen piirtojen harjoittelua. Tarkemmin sanoen hän oli vihannut jokaista opettelemaansa merkkiä sydämensä pohjasta, ja mikäli Rukia ei olisi väittänyt häntä liian tyhmäksi oppimaan kirjoittamisen jaloa taitoa, hän ei olisi lainkaan vaivautunut. Hän olisi paiskannut jorpakkoon ohuen tikun, jolla piirsi merkkejä kovaksi poljettuun savimaahan, ja sitten hän olisi hyppinyt tasajalkaa jo piirtämiensä merkkien päällä niin pitkään, että ne häipyivät näkyvistä.

Toisin kuin useimmat kirjoittamaan oppineet pikkupojat, Renji toivoi usein vielä aikuistuttuaankin, että olisi jättänyt homman sikseen. Jos hän olisi, hän ei viettäisi suurinta osaa ajastaan naurettavan monimutkaisten lomakkeiden parissa. Sellaisten lomakkeiden, joiden täyttämiseen vaadittiin viisisataasivuinen kirja avuksi. Viisisataasivuinen, jos kirjassa käytettiin oikein pientä pränttiä.

Kuitenkin, kun Renji istui yksin tyhjässä toimistossa, hän toivoi seurakseen oikein isoa, mehukasta, huojuvaa paperityöpinoa. Mikään ei ollut pahempaa kuin hirvittävä tylsyys, jolle Renji oli altistunut Kuchiki-taichon lähdettyä valvomaan divisioonan maastoharjoitusta monta tuntia sitten. Kuchiki oli väittänyt haluavansa tietää mitä hänen divisioonansa osasi, mutta Renjillä oli omat epäilyksensä kapteenin todellisesta motiivista, sillä sää Seireiteissä oli erittäin kaunis, kesäinen ja kuuma.

Suloisesti lämmittävä aurinko kipusi hitaasti pilvettömän taivaan yli, mehiläiset surisivat kaupungin kukkaistutuksissa sopusoinnussa uneliaiden perhosten kanssa ja heinä heilui kevyessä tuulenvireessä. Vastaleikattu ruoho tuoksui ilmassa ja kaikkea muuta sen sellaista käsittämättömän kesäistä, laiskaa ja rauhallista.

Kuka tahansa täysissä järjissään oleva vietti tällaista päivää ennemmin missä tahansa muualla kuin minimalistisesti sisustetussa toimistossa, jonka avoimesta ikkunasta kesäisen Seireitein äänet kuuluivat viekoittelevina, ja jonka aurinko oli jo paahtanut pätsimäisen kuumaksi. Kaikessa arvokkaassa aristokraattisessa jäykkyydessään Kuchiki Byakuya oli täysissä järjissään, ja näin ollen ei sijainnut toimistossaan tällaisena päivänä.

Kapteenin loistaessa poissaolollaan Renji oli tuonut paperityön ajan tasalle siinä määrin kuin se ilman Byakuyan lopullista hyväksyntää oli mahdollista. Saatuaan urakan loppuun hän oli ymmärrettävästi ollut ensin erittäin tyytyväinen ja rentoutunut, mutta ajan myötä tunne oli alkanut haihtua. Kymmenen minuuttia viimeisen lomakkeen viimeisen kentän jälkeen Renji oli noussut tuolistaan ja alkanut kävellä ympäri toimistoa. Silloin hän oli äkännyt vanhan henkilökohtaisen vahingonkorvaushakemuksen, jonka oli saanut Seireitein rakennusvirastolta useita kuukusia aikaisemmin innostuttuaan tarpeettoman paljon eräästä harjoitussessiosta Ikkakun kanssa.

Renji otti lomakkeen pois pöydänjalan alta, taitteli sen auki ja täytti kentät ennätysajassa. Hän vilkuili tyytyväisenä saavutustaan, mikä kuitenkaan ei jaksanut viihdyttää häntä pitkään, joten hän jatkoi turhautunutta askellustaan pitkin toimistoa.

Pian hän huomasi kävelevänsä toimiston lattiaan erilaisia geometrisia kuvioita. Ympyrä syntyi vahingossa; sitä seurasivat erikokoiset sisäkkäiset neliöt, suorakulmiot, kolmiot, kuusikulmiot... Lopulta hän päätyi jakamaan huoneen lattian suuren suorakulmion kultaisen leikkauksen avulla, mitä varten joutui siirtämään Byakuyan pöytää ainakin kolmekymmentä senttiä.

Renji huokasi ikävystyneenä. Geometristen kuvioiden kävelemisestä sai viihdettä ainoastaan niin pitkäksi ajaksi, ja sitä paitsi hän epäilemättä näytti äärimmäisen typerältä talsiessaan päämäärättömästi pitkin toimistoa.

Pöytänsä ääreen palattuaan Renji pohti ankarasti seuraavaan siirtoaan. Hän nojasi molemmat kyynärpäänsä pöydälle, joka kuitenkin keikahti ärsyttävästi hänen painonsa vaikutuksesta.

_Niin, se lomake, _Renji muisti ja päätti korjata asian. Hän etsi tyhjää paperia muttei löytänyt ainoatakaan arkkia, joten hän päätyi järjestelemään jo tehdyt paperityöt uudelleen niin, että merkityksettömin arkki jäi pinon päällimmäiseksi.

Hän poimi erään kieltävällä vastauksella varustetun loma-anomuksen ja taitteli siitä huolella uuden tuen keikkuvalle pöydälleen. Lomake tosin ei tarvinnut montakaan taitosta; rikkinäinen jalka oli ainoastaan reilun sentin muita lyhyempi.

Paperin taittelu osoittautui hauskaksi puuhaksi olosuhteet huomioon ottaen, joten Renji siirtyi seuraavaan lomakkeeseen. Tällä kertaa huutia sai erään divisioonan jäsenen sairaspäivärahahakemus, josta Renji muodosti sievoisen lauman origamieläimiä tuhahdettuaan ensin lomakkeelle äänekkäästi. Aivan kuin kuudes divisioona jakaisi sairaspäivärahaa muutamista murtuneista kylkiluista! Menköön paikkauttamaan itsensä neljännessä divisioonassa, niin kaikki muutkin tekivät!

Renji asetteli origamieläimet pöydälleen, mutta ne näyttivät sellaisenaan yksinäisiltä ja orvoilta. Maisemasta selvästi puuttui jotakin, mutta mitä?

_Niiden koti tietysti,_ Renji päätti. Hän toivoi, että olisi pitänyt tulitikkuja mukanaan, sillä hän olisi halunnut rakentaa laumalleen tulitikkutalon. Näin ei kuitenkaan ollut asian laita, joten hänen oli ryhdyttävä luovaksi.

Hän harkitsi tarkasti käsillään olevia vaihtoehtoja ja päätyi lopulta uhraamaan kaksi seuraavaa lomaketta, jotka olivat valitus metelöivästä naapurista ja toinen samanlainen. Huvittavaa kyllä valittajat olivat naapureita, jotka nostivat melkoisen metelin siitä, miten seinänaapurin asunnosta kuului sellaista ääntä kuin joku takoisi luudanvarrella asunnon seinää, eikä varovaisella huomautuksenomaisella seinän takomisella ollut minkäänlaista vaikutusta äänen loppumiseen.

Kuinka tyhmiä ihmiset saattoivatkaan olla, ja miksi he edes valittivat moisesta asiasta divisioonansa johtoon eivätkä hoitaneet asioita kuin järkevät aikuiset, eli miekat kourissa?

Renji kaiversi varovasti kynänsä terällä reiät lomakkeisiin niin, että sai niistä riittävän paksun nipun pitämään pystyssä neljää kynää. Sen jälkeen hän uhrasi seuraavan lomakkeen, jonka taittoi keskeltä kahtia ja asetti varovasti kynien päälle talon katoksi. Talon sisään hän laittoi kaksi origamijoutsenta nokakkain siten, että lintujen väliin muodostui sydänkuvio.

Talo ja eläinryhmä olivat valmiita, mutta kello ei ollut lähelläkään virallisen työajan loppumista. Renji huokasi ikävystyneisyyttään ja haukotteli vaivautumatta edes peittämään suutaan. Hän naputti sormillaan pöytänsä pintaa rytmiä tavoitellen, mutta se tai ilmarumpujen soittaminen ei nyt jaksanut huvittaa häntä.

_Hitonmoinen läjä lentokoneita,_ hän päätti ja selasi paperityöpinoaan niin pitkään, että löysi lentokoneisiin sopivaa paperia. Arkki kerrallaan kuudennen divisioonan kuukausibudjetti muuttui Renjin voittamattomaksi armadaksi, jonka jokaisen koneen hän nimesi huolellisesti historiallisen voittamattoman armadan laivojen mukaan.

Kun viimeinenkin arkki oli taiteltu, Renji heitti alkuperäisen armadan lippulaivan mukaan ristityn koneen ilmaan. Hän katseli tyytyväisenä sen vakaata kaartelua pitkin toimistoa, kunnes harmikseen huomasi koneensa ajautuneen läpivetoon ikkunan ja raollaan olevan toimistonoven välillä. Kone liiteli kohti käytävää, ja kun Renji avasi oven täysin auki noutaakseen sen, hän ennätti juuri parahiksi näkemään, kuinka se laskeutui Kuchiki Byakuyan tukkaan.

-----

Maastoharjoitus oli sujunut hyvin. Edes Byakuyan vaativa silmä ei löytänyt siitä valittamisen aihetta, mistä johtuen hän oli päättänyt palata toimistolleen, vaikka olisi halunnut viettää kaunista kesäpäivää ennemmin raikkaassa metsässä kuin pätsimäisessä toimistossaan. Toimistotyö ei kuitenkaan tehnyt itse itseään, joten hänen oli käytännöllisesti katsoen pakko palata.

Kohti toimistoaan kävellessään Byakua pohti itsekseen, oliko kapteenin virka kaiken sen vaatiman vaivan arvoista. Vaan mitäpä muutakaan hän olisi ajallaan tehnyt? Totta oli, että hänen aikansa oli kallisarvoista, mutta näin oli asian laita vain siksi, että hän itse teki ajastaan sellaista täyttämällä päivänsä työllä: klaaninsa sisäisillä asioilla ja kapteenin tehtävillä. Byakuya oli kiireinen mies vain omasta valinnastaan, ja kuten jokainen kuolevainen, myös hän toisinaan kyseenalaisti tekemänsä valinnat.

_Hisana, rakkaani, mitä sinä sanoisitkaan tavasta, jolla olen elämääni elänyt elämääni sen jälkeen, kun sinä poistuit luotani?_ Byakuya pohti avatessaan toimistonsa oven. Hän tunsi raskasmielisyyden pilvimassojen leijuvan mielensä sopukoissa ja toivoi ohimennen jonkinlaista piristystä päiväänsä, muutosta samoina toistuviin rutiineihin, jotka tekivät päivistä lähes toistensa kopioita jopa Seireitin kaltaisessa kaoottisessa paikassa, jonka arkeen kaupungin suuret persoonallisuudet toivat monenlaista odottamatonta vaihtelua.

Tällä kertaa odottamatonta oli se, että Byakuyan toimistosta lennähti ulos paperilentokone, joka teki näyttävän laskun suoraan shinigamin huolellisesti kammattuun tukkaan.

Huomattavasti vähemmän odottamatonta oli se, että paperilentokonetta seurasi kuudennen divisioonan luutnantti, joka sentään ymmärsi pysytellä erossa samaisen divisioonan kapteenin tukasta. Kauhistunut ilme miehen kasvoilla oli kuitenkin vertaansa vailla, ja Byakuya tajusi raskasmielisyyden pilvien haihtuvan. Hänen päivänsä oli saanut piristyksensä, vaikkakaan ei arvokkuutensa osalta aivan toivotuntasoista.

Yllätyksestä huolimatta Byakuya ei antanut ilmeensä muuttua. Paperilentokone tukassaan hän mittaili katseellaan ensin Renjiä (joka näytti siltä kuin odottaisi tuntevansa Senbonzakuran lukemattomien terälehtien raivon hetkellä millä hyvänsä) ja sitten toimistoaan, joka sentään oli päällisin puolin kunnossa, vaikka pöydän tietämillä oli jotakin hieman tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa.

Oli toiminnan aika.

"Lentokoneesi", Byakuya sanoi niin kylmällä äänellä kuin suinkin vallitsevissa olosuhteissa kykeni. Koska hän oli erittäin hyvä laskemaan äänensä lämpötilaa, lopputulos oli vain muutamia asteita absoluuttisen nollapisteen yläpuolella.

Byakuya poimi taitellun arkin tukastaan ja ojensi sen alaiselleen. "Minä palaan pian", hän sanoi. "Ole hyvä ja jätä kaikki juuri siten, miten toimistossani tällä hetkellä on, mikäli haluat jatkaa elämääsi vallitsevassa todellisuudessa."

Byakuya kääntyi kannoillaan ja kiiruhti lähimmän kulman taakse. Hän avasi oven ikivanhaan arkistoon, jonka hyllyjen joukossa kapteenin hyväntahtoinen nauru pian soljui kuin viileä sadevesi raikkaan vuoripuron sammaleisten kivien välissä. Nimittäin toisin kuin monet uskoivat, Byakuya ei suinkaan ollut huumorintajuton; hänen huumorinsa vain oli tavallisesti niin mustaa, että aniharvat ymmärsivät sen huumoriksi ja vielä harvemmat kokivat hauskaksi. Se ei kuitenkaan estänyt Byakuyaa toisinaan nauttimasta myös viattomammasta huumorista, kuten esimerkiksi ilmeistä, jotka kohosivat Renjin kasvoille erilaisissa olosuhteissa, ja tämä oli ehdottomasti ollut yksi parhaista.

Naurunsa naurettuaan Byakuya pohti hetken sopivaa rangaistusta epäasiallisesti käyttäytyneelle luutnantilleen. Hän ei halunnut olla liian ankara, sillä eihän Renji ollut tehnyt mitään erityisen kiellettyä, ja sitä paitsi hänen tempauksensa oli merkittävästi parantanut kapteenin päivää.

Kun Byakuya keksi sopivan rangaistuksen, hän väläytti harvinaisen hymynsä vanhoille tomuisille kirjoille ja vielä yksi pieni naurahdus pakeni hänen huuliltaan. Sitten hän taikoi kasvoilleen tutun ilmeettömyytensä, lähetti lyhyen viestin neljännen divisioonan luutnantille Kotetsu Isanelle ja palasi toimistonsa, jossa Renji istui oman työpöytänsä ääressä päätään riiputtaen. Luutnantti ei kuitenkaan ollut Byakuyan varsinainen kiinnostuksen kohde, vaan kapteeni katseli origamieläimiä ja niiden kotia, sekä tietysti voittamatonta armadaa, jonka siivistä saattoi lukea yhä divisioonan tuloja ja menoja.

"Luutnantti Abarai, mikä on tämän tarkoitus?" Byakuya kysyi arvovaltaisella äänellään viitaten kädellään taiteltuihin papereihin. Rehellisestä yrityksestään huolimatta hän ei kuitenkaan saanut selvää alaisensa vastauksesta, sillä tämä oli naulinnut katseensa pöydän pintaan ja mutisi kuin nuhdeltu lapsi.

"Abarai, ole hyvä ja katso minua silloin kun puhut, äläkä mutise kuin pahainen kakara", Byakuya käski.

Renji nosti päänsä nopeasti ja hänen katseensa kohtasi kapteenin katseen.

"Minä sanoin", Renji vastasi täysin tyynenä, "että tein paperityöt siltä osin loppuun kuin se oli ilman kapteenia mahdollista, ja koska jonkun oli oltava toimistossa, minä jäin tänne. Minä kuitenkin ikävystyin, eikä täällä ollut tyhjää paperia, ja lopputulos on täällä silmiesi edessä. Olen valmis ottamaan vastaan kurinpidollisen toimenpiteet."

"Sait paperit ajan tasalle?" Byakuya kysyi hämmästyneenä ja hieman ylpeänäkin. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Renji oli tehokas sille päälle sattuessaan, mutta siitä huolimatta hän oli odottanut työn vievän huomattavasti kauemmin.

Renji nyökkäsi. "Tosin nyt näyttää siltä, että minun on tehtävä osa töistä uudelleen", hän huomautti kuivasti, "koska en usko, että kuukausibudjettia on sopivaa palauttaa lentävässä muodossa."

Byakuyan vasen suupieli pyrki ylöspäin, mutta vuosikymmenien koulimalla tahdonvoimalla hänen onnistui pitää se aloillaan.

"Olet täysin oikeassa", kapteeni lausui harkiten, "mutta emmehän me turhan tähden halua vaivata muita sinun tekojesi vuoksi. Niinpä ehdottaisinkin, että kiiruhdat suorinta tietä Kotetsu Isanen puheille. Hän neuvoo sinut alkuun tämän sotkun selvittämisessä."

Renji sulki suunsa, joka oli hänen huomaamattaan päässyt avautumaan jossakin vaiheessa kapteenin "ehdotusta" eli suoraa määräystä.

"Ku-Kuchiki-taicho, ettekö te aio rangaista minua?" hänen lopulta onnistui kysyä, ja Byakuya pudisti päätään vastaukseksi.

"Toimintasi oli kyllä sopimatonta", Byakuya virkkoi. "Ja kuten hyvin tiedämme, terve järki ja kyky sen käyttämiseen ovat kaksi aivan eri asiaa, ja sinulta näyttää puuttuvan jälkimmäinen, ja hyvin mahdollisesti myös ensimmäinen. Mutta ei, minä en aio määrätä sinulle erillistä rangaistusta. Ilmeestäsi näen, että ymmärrät tekosi olevan arvollesi sopimaton ja luotan siihen, ettei vastaavanlainen tapahtuma tule toistumaan... Ei etenkään sen jälkeen, kun olet korjannut virheesi. Ole hyvä ja kiiruhda, Abarai, emmehän halua antaa Kotetsun odottaa."

Renji nyökkäsi ja kiiruhti Isanen luo jättäen Byakuyan kahden taiteltujen papereiden kanssa. Kapteeni ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että monet malleista olivat hyvin monimutkaisia ja vaikeita taitella, ja silmänsä sulkien hän pudisti päätään. Sitten hän teki olonsa mukavaksi mukavaksi ja odotti näytöksen alkua.

-----

Aurinko surrasi ja mehiläiset paistoivat... ei vaan juuri toisin päin, ja kukat tuoksuivat ja vasta leikatun nurmikon haju leijui ilmassa. Tunnelma neljännen divisioonan hiljaisissa ja rauhallisissa tiloissa oli mitä rauhallisin, hiljaisin ja kesäisin, eikä sitä häirinnyt edes noihin tiloihin shunpoava kuudennen divisioonan luutnantti, jonka mielentila oli kaikkea muuta kuin rauhallinen.

Itse asiassa hänen mielentilansa oli niin kaukana rauhallisesta, että se herätti jopa kapteeni Unohana Retsun mielenkiinnon, sillä tyynestä ulkomuodostaan huolimatta Retsu oli erittäin utelias nainen, joka ei halunnut jäädä paitsi mistään hauskasta. Tästä kuitenkaan ei moni Seireitein asukas ollut täysin perillä – Retsun käsitys hauskasta kun sisälsi huomattavasti keskimääräistä vähemmän verta, suolenpätkiä ja kuolevia hollow'ja.

Retsun luutnantti Isane kuitenkin oli niitä, jotka ymmärsivät kapteenia verrattain hyvin, minkä vuoksi Isane ei ollut lankaan yllättynyt, kun kauniisti hymyilevä kapteeni liittyi hänen seuraansa juuri ennen kuin kuumasta lähes läähättävä Renji saapui paikalle.

"Isane, terv-- Unohana-taicho, päivää", tulija sanoi selvästä hämmästyneenä Retsun läsnäolosta. "Anteeksi jos keskeytin jotakin, mutta Kuchiki-taicho lähetti minut--"

"Ei hätää, Abarai, ole kuin minua ei olisikaan", Retsu keskeytti ja hänen hymynsä leveni hieman. "Huomaan, että olet tullut tapaamaan luutnanttiani, et minua."

Renji nyökkäsi. "Äh, minä en halua olla vaivaksi", hän sanoi ja vei kätensä tukkaansa.

Kapteeni ei lakannut hymyilemästä. "Vakuutan, ettet ole lainkaan vaivaksi ainakaan minulle."

Renji raapi päätään hieman hämääntyneenä, minkä seurauksena hänen tukkansa meni sekaisin. Hän päätti totella kapteenia ja kääntyi takaisin Isanen puoleen.

"Kuten jo sanoin, Kuchiki-taicho lähetti minut", hän sanoi. "Koska olet jo täällä, oletan, että hän kertoi, mistä on kysymys... Hän sanoi myös, että sinä opastaisit minut jatkoon."

Isane nyökkäsi naurahtaen. "Budjettinne on kuulemma lentävässä muodossa, ja Kuchiki-taicho todellakin pyysi minua neuvomaan sinua... Mutta varoitan jo etukäteen, että tämä on työ, joka sijoittuu ennemminkin neljännen divisioonan osaamisalueelle. Suoraan sanoen en ole lainkaan varma siitä, onko sinusta tähän työhön."

"Jos neljäs divisioona pystyy siihen, niin pystyn minäkin!" Renji vastasi, eikä vastaukseen sisällytetty maskuliininen uho jäänyt huomaamatta sen enempää Isanelta kuin Retsultakaan. Jälkimmäinen, joka jo oli arvannut mitä tuleman piti, joutui tukahduttamaan naurahduksen, kun taas ensimmäisen sisäinen feministi nosti päätään ja hänen ääneensä ilmaantui aimo annos piikkejä.

"Hyvä, sillä minä aioin auttaa sinut hyvään alkuun, mutta kun kerran tiedät mitä teet, säästät minulta paljon aikaa", Isane sanoi, kurkotti puun taakse ja nosti esiin kolme aivan tavallista esinettä, joiden näkeminen kuitenkin sai Renjin silmät suurenemaan monta pykälää silkasta hämmästyksestä.

"Mikä nuo ovat?" hän kysyi äänessään syvää järkytystä.

Isane tuhahti. "Silityslauta, silitysrauta ja esiliina, _tietenkin. _Hölmö."

"Minä näen sen", Renji sanoi yhä järkyttyneenä, "mutta mitä minun niillä oletetaan tekevän?"

Ennen kuin Isane ennätti keksiä sopivan piikikästä vastausta, Retsu puuttui puheeseen.

"Paperi ei ole kuin kangas", kapteeni selitti päästäen Renjin pälkähästä, "mutta mikäli sen kostuttaa varovasti, sen voi silittää suoraksi. Ole kuitenkin varovainen kun lämmität rautaa, koska kido saa sen helposti liian kuumaksi, ja ethän halua polttaa papereita tai itseäsi... Ah, niin, ja jos haluat erilaisen esiliinan, voit käyttää minun omaani. Vaaleanpunainen on kyllä sinun värisi, se sointuu niin ihastuttavasti tukkaasi, mutta en muista nähneeni ylläsi koskaan mitään aivan näin... hörhelöistä."


	2. Chapter 2

Hyvin pian työnsä aloitettuaan Renji huomasi, että jos jokin paikka soveltui silittämiseen surkeasti, se oli kuudennen divisioonan toimisto kuumana kesäpäivänä silloin, kun divisioonan kapteeni oli paikalla. Muutamalla sanalla sanoen silittäminen kyseisissä olosuhteissa oli käsittämättömän hirvittävää puuhaa, etenkin mikäli silittäjällä sattui olemaan yllään neljänneltä divisioonalta lainattu vaaleanpunainen pitsiesiliina, jota hän oli päättänyt käyttää siitä yksinkertaisesta syystä, että kido, jota raudan lämmittämiseen käytettiin, oli varsin räjähtelevää laatua.

Ainakin, mikäli sitä käyttävä taho oli Renji.

-----

Toisin kuin jollakulla muulla hänen asemassaan olevalla olisi voinut olla, Byakuyalla ei ollut lainkaan hauskaa. Kieltämättä ensimmäiset posaukset ja tuleen syttyneet arkit olivat olleet lievästi viihdyttävää katseltavaa, hieman samalla tavalla kuin koikarpit, mutta kuten myös koikarpit, ne olivat alkaneet nopeasti toistaa itseään. Ja toisin kuin koikarpeista, niistä aiheutui ikävää haittaa kuuman toimiston muutenkin rajoittuneelle mukavuustasolle.

"Mikäli et ole varovaisempi, joudut pian hakemaan uudet lomakkeet", Byakuya humautti viileästi, kun taas yksi voittamattoman armadan aluksista leimahti ilmiliekkeihin.

Hätäpäissään Renji tukahdutti tulen kämmenellään, johon sai ilkeän palohaavan. "Minä teen parhaani, mutta tämä on vaikeaa", hän nurkui. "Tämä helvetin kido tekee parhaansa tappaakseen minut!"

"Haluaisitko hautakivessäsi lukevan 'poistui keskuudestamme taistellen urheasti silitysrautaa vastaan' vai ehkä 'menehtyi traagisessa onnettomuudessa täyttäessään velvollisuuttaan paperityötä kohtaan'?" Byakuya lohkaisi omasta mielestään hauskasti. Ilmiselvästi Renji ei nähnyt kommentissa mitään hauskaa, mutta hämmästyi siitä niin paljon, että rauta pysähtyi hetkeksi ja sytytti saman paperin tuleen jo toistamiseen.

"Vähemmän lämpöä", kapteeni neuvoi täysin tarpeettomasti ja huumorittomasti.

-----

Useita pieniä räjähdyksiä ja alkavia tulipaloja sekä yhtä naisten yhdistyksen vierailua, valokuvaussessiota ja haastattelua myöhemmin viimeinenkin paperi oli silitetty, ja sekä Renji että Byakuya huokasivat henkisesti helpotuksesta. Ensimmäinen ilmiselvistä syistä, toinen siksi, ettei ollut uskonut pienen kepposensa eskaloituvan täysmittaiseksi Renjin nöyryyttämiseksi – ei niin, että se itsessään olisi häntä häirinnyt, mutta hän ei voinut karistaa yltään tunnetta siitä, että hän itsekin oli jonkinlainen sivullinen uhri naisten yhdistyksen laatimassa artikkelissa.

Päivä oli todellakin oli muistuttanut kapteenia siitä, miksi hän oli ainakin päällisin puolin luopunut monista niistä piirteistä, jotka olivat voimakkaasti leimanneet hänen nuoruuttaan, ja hän päätti tukahduttaa ne vielä hieman paremmin.

Byakuyan päivä ei kuitenkaan muodostunut täydelliseksi katastrofiksi, sillä Kuoraku Shunshui ilahdutti häntä liittymällä hänen seuraansa päivällisellä, vaikka hänen alkuperäinen asiansa ei suoranaisesti ilahduttava ollutkaan.

Tavallisesta poiketen Byakuya ja Renji söivät yhdessä, sillä heidän päivällisensä oli normaalia myöhäisempi silitysrupeaman pitkän keston vuoksi, ja melkein kaikki muut olivat jo syöneet aterian. Olisi tuntunut typerältä marssia eri pöytiin tyhjässä salissa, minkä vuoksi Byakuya koki olevansa juuttunut kiinni luutnanttiinsa, joka kertoi äärimmäisen eloisaa mutta vielä sitäkin epäloogisempaa Ichigolle sattunutta tapahtumaketjua. Byakuya epäili, ettei olisi kyennyt seuraamaan kertomusta vaikka olisi aidosti ollut kiinnostunut siitä, mutta halusi ylläpitää käsitystä itsestään hyvänä kuuntelija, eikä siksi keskeyttänyt Renjiä.

Näinä hetkinä Byakuya toivoi, että olisi pitäytynyt alkuaikojen muodollisuudessa, ja näinä hetkinä hän myös tunsi suurta iloa ulkopuolisesta keskeytyksestä. Tällä kertaa keskeyttäjä sattui olemaan Shunshui, joka sattumalta saapui välipalalle sopivaan aikaan ja ilmoitti siksi Renjille, että luutnanttien oli määrä osallistua paneeliin muutamien vasta akatemiasta valmistuneiden kanssa, sillä nämä olivat kirjoittaneet teoksen nimeltä Pasifistinen manifesti ja vastustivat syvästi shinigamien elämään kiinteästi liittyvää väkivaltaa.

"Kukapa ei haluaisi ryhtyä shinigamiksi. Lähes täydellinen työ; sitä pääsee näkemään maailmaa ja kohtaamaan kaikenlaisia mielenkiintoisia henkilöitä ja heti sen jälkeen tappamaan heidät", Byakuya huomautti kuivasti, kun ainoa Renjin esittämä kommentti oli vaimea voihkaisu.

Shunsui hymyili vinosti, sillä huolimatta kapteenien ulospäin erilaisista persoonallisuuksista hän kuului niihin harvoihin, jotka aidosti ymmärsivät Byakuyan huumoria. Shunsui myös tuki kollegaansa tässä nimenomaisessa kysymyksessä.

"Kuten henkilö nimeltä Oscar Wilde sanoi aikanaan: 'Anna anteeksi vihamiehillesi, mikään ei ärsytä heitä niin kuin se'", hän sanoi.

Joku muu olisi voinut rypistää otsaansa, mutta Byakuyan ilme pysyi ennallaan.

"Tosin sama mies sanoi myös: 'Äh, älä sano että olet samaa mieltä. Yksimielisyys saa minut tuntemaan, että olen sittenkin väärässä'", hän huomautti.

Shunsui näki kollegansa silmissä kiinnostuneen kimalluksen ja päätti pohtia hetken omaa vastaustaan.

"Ällös pelkää, ystäväni", se lopulta kuului, "sillä uskon välillämme vallitsen sellaisen perustavanlaatuisen katsomuseron, ettei liian täydellinen yksimielisyys uhkaa keskusteluamme. Olenhan, yhä Oscar Wilden sanoja lainatakseni, sitä mieltä, että 'ahkeruus on kaiken kurjuuden perimmäinen syy.'"

Byakuya tuhahti, mutta riittävän hyvin hänet tuntevat ymmärsivät tuhahduksen huvittuneeksi.

"Ja sitä mieltä, että 'työ on juopottelevien yhteiskuntaluokkien kirous'?" hän täydensi yhä Oscar Wilden sanoilla.

"Myönnettäköön", Shunsui sanoi nauraen hyväntahtoisesti ja siirtyen lainaamaan seuraavaa kirjailijaa.

Kapteenit jatkoivat verbaalista kilvoitteluaan käyden läpi useita kirjailijoita ja filosofeja. Väistöt, pistot ja häpeilemättömästi vyön alle iskevät henkilökohtaisuudet jatkuivat koko aterian ajan.

Renji edes halunnut yrittää saada sanaansa keskustelun väliin, mutta huomasi kapteeninsa nauttivan keskustelusta ja tiedosti hyvin, ettei ymmärtänyt suurinta osaa sitaatteihin piilotetuista merkityksistä. Hänen korvissaan keskustelu kuulosti ikävystyttävältä, ja niinpä hän keskittyi tekemään selvää päivällisestään mahdollisimman suurella tehokkuudella. Loppujen lopuksi Renjin suosima huumori oli huomattavasti suorempaa ja toiminnallisempaa; hänen mielestään oli hauskaa pursottaa kenkälankkia Iban sormiin tämän nukkuessa ja kutittaa hänen nenäänsä heinällä tai piirtää kesken illan väsyneiden yksilöiden kasvoihin rivoja kuvia vedenkestävällä tussilla.

-----

**A/N2:** Joo. Kokonaisuudesta tuli minulle ainakin mieleen ﻿kylmä kaurapuuro, joka on keitetty liian jäykäksi ja joka on seissyt kaksi viikkoa jääkaapin perällä unohdettuna. Mutta en minä tällä kertaa parempaan pystynyt.

Jos ihmettelette ratkaisuani pistää kahteen chapuun tämä, niin syy on siinä, että loppuun lukevat hittaavat tokankin chapun, vaikkeivat jättäisi reviewiä (JÄTTÄKÄÄ PRKLÖ! Tarviin niitä!). Pystyn edes vähän mittaamaan onnistumistani, koska jos lopputulos on kaameaa strutsinoksennusta, ette varmaankaan kestäneet tänne asti.


End file.
